Beer and soft drinks are commonly drunk directly from the container in which sold at the store. The usual beverage can has a flat top having an area corresponding to the cross-section of the can. It is ideal for collecting dust and dirt and is easily contaminated by bacteria during transportation from the canning plant to the distributor and from the distributor to the dealer, to say nothing of the periods of time during which it is stored at the various locations which may be anything but hygienic.
It has heretofore been proposed to maintain portions of a beverage container top in sanitary condition by the use of covers. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,740,547; 3,182,393; 3,204,805, and 3,690,509. Likewise the provision of a moist cleaning cloth in a sealed packet for carrying with the person and use for wiping and refreshing the face and hands is known (U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,244).
So far as I am aware, the prior art does not disclose a device removably secured in a pouch in the recess in the bottom of a beverage can for containing a pad which may be readily extracted from the pouch and used to wipe and sanitize the can top prior to drinking from it.